1. Field of the Invention
My invention relates to radio transmitting and receiving systems, and more particularly to Citizens' Band (CB) radio systems adapted for use under emergency conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The alternative use of a mobile CB radio transceiver in the owner's automobile or home stereo system is suggested, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,372. Devices combining several well-known testing means for testing CB radios are known in the prior art, e.g., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,072,900 and 4,048,564. However, none of these prior art patents shows or discloses, in a dwelling or other building, an emergency CB radio system adapter comprising test equipment for optimizing the performance of a mobile CB transceiver, power supply means for supplying power to a mobile CB transceiver both when line voltage is available and when line voltage is unavailable, and a slide mount and other quick-connection means whereby a mobile CB transceiver, taken from a vehicle, can be rapidly connected thereto.